Family Ties
by xKLGx
Summary: AU. With an upsetting past and a future of crime, what should one young man do? especially when ghosts from his past return to haunt him and threaten the new life he has built.
1. Chapter 1

**This completely bizarre story popped into my head after watching a film. It's a little rough around the edges and I have no idea what kind of response I'm going to get from it! Once again, my brain has decided on a new story, while I still have others to finish! It's an AU story. Have a read and let me know what you think! Enjoy! **

* * *

The ticking of the grandfather clock was the only sound in the dimly lit room. An aged man of around 50 was sat behind an impressive desk, surveying the young lad in front of him.

"How did it go?" he asked softly in his strong Irish lilt.

The young man opposite said nothing but took a large envelope from his jacket and placed it on the desk. After a moment of silence, he spoke.

"It went fine Jack, no problems at all"

Jack smiled as he reached across and opened the envelope, which contained a substantial amount of money.

"I knew it would son with you on the job. I can always trust you." He replied.

"Thank you."

Jack surveyed the lad in front of him. He had found him four years ago, struggling his way through life. The kid had no money, no home and no family: just an old Mustang and a duffle bag. He knew the minute he saw him that the kid was a runaway and was practically living in his car. Jack didn't usually care about people he didn't know, but something about the kid had gotten to him and he had the overwhelming urge to help. That was when he offered him a way out. The kid was suspicious, Jack would have considered him a fool not to be, but after getting to know him better, the lad let him in. He was a good worker, and Jack took to him instantly, treating the kid as though he were his own. Many people joked that he had gone soft by the way he looked after the kid, letting him move into his gated Mansion, paying for him to go to college and giving him anything else he might have needed.

Jack was far from a soft man. He was nice as pie to the people he cared about, but if you crossed him it may well be one of the last things you ever do.

"You ok Jack?"

He was pulled from his trip down memory lane and was met with the concerned eyes of the young man.

He smiled at the concern "I'm fine son. I think it's time that we get some rest don't you?" he replied getting up from his chair, the lad mirroring his actions.

"Sure thing"

Jack made he was over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder "you're a good lad Luke." He smiled.

Lucas grinned at him. "Thanks Jack" he replied sincerely.

"Now, off to bed with you or Mary will have my head" he joked, referring to his Wife who doted upon Lucas.

Lucas let out a laugh before making his way out the room with a whispered "goodnight"

Jack sighed. Was he a bad man for bringing him into this kind of lifestyle? Sure the kid had nothing when he met him, but bringing him into the Mafia? Was that fair?

It was what Jack had been asking himself over and over since he met Lucas. He was fiercely protective of the boy and whenever he was sent out on a job, Jack always made sure that Lucas had the best back up and security. Lately, he had been sending him out less and less, not wanting to drag him down further into a life of crime.

He tried to make up for it by putting him through college. Lucas loved to learn and had just graduated from NYC with a degree in English Literature, Political Science and funnily enough, Law. Jack had chuckled at that last one, but Lucas had insisted that it would beneficial to have knowledge of it, should it ever be needed. Yes, Lucas had worked hard and gained a lot of credentials, he was even on the coaching staff for the college basketball team. That was another of his passions, one that Jack shared with him, and he was immensely proud of all that Lucas had achieved.

He poured himself a scotch and sat down at his desk, surveying the one photo that occupied it. It was of him, Lucas and his Wife from Lucas' 21st Birthday. They looked like any other happy family and Jack smiled as he picked up the picture. When he had first brought Lucas home, his wife Mary had took to him straight away, acting for all the world like a mother hen. They had never been able to have any children of their own and had both soon found that Lucas had filled that void. Sure he didn't call them mom and dad, but that didn't matter. Jack and Mary loved Lucas like a son and it wasn't as if there were any other parental roles in his life.

Jack knew about his past. When Lucas had been with them for a year, he finally told Jack why he had run away. The story had shocked him, and he wasn't a easy man to shock, what with being the head of the New York Mafia. So he had taken Lucas under his wing and found himself actually thanking the people from Lucas' past because if it wasn't for them, he wouldn't have him.

He put the picture down and drank the last of his scotch before shutting out the lights and making his way up to bed.

* * *

Lucas heard the creak of the floorboard outside his door and knew that Jack had made his was upstairs. He looked up from his book momentarily knowing that Jack was right outside, listening for any signs of life. He chuckled.

"Goodnight Jack" he laughed.

He heard a grunt through the door before Jack replied.

"I was just checking" and with another creak of the floor boards, he was gone.

Lucas shook his head at the man. Most of the time he found it hard to believe that Jack was a Mafia boss, with the way he treated him. To Lucas, he was nothing but kind and caring and he knew that he was one of the few people who knew Jack that way.

He closed the book as his mind began to wonder. Four years ago, he would never have seen himself where he was now. Being involved in a life of crime wasn't something Lucas had planned, but he was a different person now. The old Lucas Scott was dead and buried as far as he was concerned. This Lucas Scott was who he was now, his family's betrayal had seen to that. He questioned his actions a lot. He had done bad things, things he wasn't proud of. But when you're desperate for money, you do anything. And when Jack had come to him with a way out, Lucas took it. Jack had done so much for him; he didn't want to throw it back in his face and had willingly agreed to work for him. Lucas just kept his head down. A job was a job after all and whenever he was sent to sort someone out he told himself that they deserved it, that it was their fault.

Lucas sighed as he turned out the lamp and climbed into bed, hoping for sleep to come. He looked to towards the cupboard and willed himself not to get out of bed. Inside the cupboard was a little box filled with Lucas' past. He hadn't looked in it for a long time, but he knew from memory what was in there. Recently, he had been thinking about that box more and more. He hated himself for it, but couldn't stop it.

He closed his eyes and rolled over; waiting for sleep to claim him, hoping that it would soon.

* * *

**Bizarre right? Lol. Please review and let me know if I should continue with it and feel free to ask any questions you may have! Depending on how many people enjoyed it will determine whether or not I shall continue. Hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**After much thought, I have decided that I will continue with this story as a few of you seemed to quite like it. Also, there are not many a like it on fan fiction so I thought it made a nice change. Please bear with me if the chapter seems a little unsettled, I need to get into the flow of the story lol. Enjoy! **

* * *

It had been a bad night for Lucas. He hadn't slept much and the few hours he had been able claim were plagued with nightmares. Mainly about _them._

He shook his head as he made his way to the kitchen, trying to erase them from his mind. The smell of bacon and eggs assaulted his nose and he walked through the kitchen door.

Mary was at the stove, cooking as usual. She was constantly making something and Lucas was always willing to be taste tester for her. Her cooking was phenomenal. He had joked many times that she should become a professional chef.

She turned around as she heard him come in, a smile gracing her features.

"Hey honey. Sit yourself down, breakfast will be done soon" she said as she placed a kiss to his cheek.

Lucas complied happily, looking forward to a nice big breakfast.

"Did you sleep ok?" Mary asked as she placed a plate overflowing with food in front of him.

Lucas nodded as he shoved a forkful of pancake into his mouth. "Alright" he responded nonchalantly.

Mary surveyed him for a moment and Lucas knew she wanted to say something else but luckily, they were interrupted by Jack making his way into the kitchen.

"Good morning" he grunted as he placed a kiss on Mary's cheek and clasped Lucas' shoulder before easing himself at the table.

Lucas mumbled a hello through another mouthful of food.

"You still on for the benefit tonight Lucas?" Jack asked as he tucked into his own breakfast.

Lucas sighed and nodded. He hated going to these things, but it reflected good on the family. It was New York City's annual benefit and all the rich cats in the city went to give the illusion that they cared about others. Lucas thought it was quite ironic that the most popular member just happened to be the leader of the NY Mafia. But they had to keep up appearances, and believe it or not, Jack actually cared about the community. After all, he did practically run it.

_Anyway, _Lucas thought, _he never hurts anyone who doesn't deserve it._

He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard Jack speaking and looked up to notice there was a new addition to the kitchen.

Frankie stood there before him with a grim look on his face as he spoke to Jack. He was a tall, well built man who was easily the same size as Shrek. Lucas had always liked him, from the second they first met.

Frankie had taken Lucas on as like an apprentice, showing him the ropes for the job and how best to get it done. He was someone he always turned to if he needed help. And he never went out on a job without him, Jack and Frankie made sure of that.

"How you doing Kiddo?" Frankie asked as he turned to greet Lucas.

He smiled up at him "I'm good thanks Frankie, you?"

Frankie smiled a grim smile "not that great Kid, seems we got a problem" he replied as he raised his eyebrows.

Jack didn't look too pleased either when Lucas looked over at him.

Lucas stood up now, ready and alert. He already knew what the problem would most likely be, and even though Jack didn't like it, Lucas knew he would be sent out to take care of it.

"What's the job?" he asked.

Frankie looked over at jack, who nodded, before answering.

"Our old pal Toby has been causing a bit of trouble and has fallen too far behind on his payments. He tried to take out Tommy last night when we went to visit."

"Is Tommy ok?" Lucas asked, worried.

Frankie let out a laugh "kiddo, its Tommy, of course he is ok, apart from being a bit pissed off."

Lucas looked over at Jack who seemed far from pleased.

"Jack? Do you want me to.........?"

He was halted by Jack's deep sigh.

"I don't really want you to Luke, but you are the one I trust to do the job right." Jack spoke at length.

Lucas nodded as he picked up his jacket off the back of his chair. "Then consider it done Jack"

As he went to leave, Jack placed a hand on his arm and stared firmly at him. "Be careful. And stay with Frankie at all times" he instructed, as he always did.

"I will Jack. I promise."

"Good. Call me as soon as you leave and let me know how it went."

With one last nod and a quick peck to Mary's cheek, Lucas followed Frankie out the house.

Mary looked at the door which Lucas had just left through with a sad look on her face.

"Something's bothering him" she said at length.

Jack sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "I know. But he will come and talk when he is ready. You know not to push him, the more you do, the more he digs his heels in."

Mary nodded and resumed her position at the sink.

"I just wish he would open up to us a little bit more."

Jack stood and made his way over to his wife. "I know. But he's had it tough. To be honest I'm surprised he has let us in as much as he has when you think about what happened to him."

Mary smiled and turned to face him, patting his cheek. "Yes. And I thank god everyday that you found him."

* * *

"You ok kiddo?" asked Frankie as he navigated the black tinted car along the road.

Lucas turned from the window before replying "I'm fine Frankie. Just a little distracted"

Frankie chuckled in response "You shouldn't be distracted when you go out on a job, how many times have I told you that?"

Lucas smiled "don't worry Frankie, have I ever gone wrong yet?"

"So long as you stay in one piece. Jack won't be very pleased with me if I take his boy back damaged."

Lucas chuckled lightly before resuming his stare out the window, watching the sights of New York whizz by.

Before he knew it, they were pulling up around the corner from the club where Toby was known for hanging out.

Lucas surveyed the area before turning his attention to Frankie.

"So what's the plan for this then? Soft or hard?"

"Hard. He had his chance and missed it. Add that to the fact he roughed Tommy up, there's no question to it. If he produces the money then fine. He's off the hook."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then lay him out. Not too bad mind cuz if he don't come up with the goods then Jack wants to see him. But don't be too easy on him kid."

"After what he did to Tommy? Course I won't."

Frankie smiled at Lucas' loyalty. "Good. You strapped up?"

"Always" Lucas answered as he pulled the front of his jacket aside, revealing the gun that was holstered there.

"Ok. Don't use it unless absolutely necessary. We shouldn't need to. Deano and Joey cased the joint earlier. A rat on the inside told us Toby would be here and is waiting to let us in. All we gotta do now is wait for Deano and Joey."

They didn't have to wait long and were soon stepping out the car to join them.

"Hey Luke." Deano greeted.

Lucas nodded his head in greeting. Deano and Joey had been in the business for a few years and usually came along with him and Frankie to provide extra muscle. They were big, well muscled guys who could easily be mistaken for bouncers.

"We ready to do this?" Joey asked.

Frankie nodded. "Jack wants it taken care of as quickly as possible."

"We better get going then" Lucas muttered as he made his way to the side door of the club, knocking twice.

The door cracked open, revealing half a man's face. The single eye that was visible zoned in on Lucas and the door was quickly opened fully.

"Luke. Good to see ya. He's out back" the man pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Nick." Lucas greeted. He had only met him a few times but knew that he was a trusted informant.

"How many are with him?" Frankie asked as he, Deano and Joey moved in beside Lucas.

"Just two other guys. But they shouldn't give you any trouble."

Frankie nodded and lead the way down the hall, Lucas right behind him. Upon reaching the door at the end of the narrow corridor, he signalled to Deano to take out their guns, ready to defend them if anything went wrong.

After a quick signal, Frankie kicked the door down, surprising the occupants of the room. Three men were gathered round a poker table and in the corner on a dirty looking couch sat two women, who let out screams of surprise as the foursome entered the room.

The three men at the poker table turned to see what the disturbance was. Fear flitted across one man's face as it went a deathly pale.

"Hello Toby" muttered Frankie as he glared at him.

Lucas quickly assessed the room, making sure there were no means of escape other than the door they had just come through. He was pleased to see there wasn't.

He nodded his head to the women who sat scared in the far corner "Ladies. How about you go out to the bar for a drink while us guys have a little chat?"

The women didn't have to be told twice and were out of the room in an instant.

Lucas turned his attention to the two other guys, who were still sitting dumbfounded at the table.

"I suggest you join them."

After the room had been cleared, Toby quickly began to panic.

"Frankie....L...Lucas. Good to see ya" he stammered.

"What's all this Toby? You haven't got the money for Jack but you have enough to play a few rounds of poker?" Lucas gestured towards the table.

"I was.....erm...trying to win some back, you know, to give to Jack." Toby shuffled in his seat as Lucas made his way towards him.

"Stop bullshitting Tony. It aint doin you any favours" replied Frankie.

"Do you have the money for Jack or not?" Lucas asked darkly.

Toby didn't even need to speak for Lucas to know the answer. He sighed deeply and shook his head.

"Toby, why do make things so difficult for yourself?"

Before Toby could answer, Lucas had grabbed him by his jacket collar and slammed his face against the table.

Toby let out a yell of pain as Lucas grabbed one of his arms and pulled it behind his back.

"Please......ow...no.....I can't get it Lucas I swear it!" Toby begged.

Lucas tutted as he shook his head "not good enough. Jack gave you a deadline, you didn't pay." He growled as he twisted Tony's arm tighter. "And on top of that, you fired a cap into Tommy. I guess it works a little in your favour that your such a crap shot."

With that, Lucas pulled Toby up so he was standing and landed a punch in his face, causing Toby to fall to the ground.

"A little. Not much."

Toby lay on the floor, terrified.

"Please Lucas, don't do this. I can get your money. Please." He begged.

Frankie laughed. "You deaf or something Toby? We told you, you missed the deadline. Now Jack wants to have a little chat."

If Toby looked scared before, it was nothing to how he looked now.

"What? But........no. I aint going!" he yelled helplessly.

Lucas aimed a kick at his ribs and added another punch to the jaw for good measure, splitting his lip. He leaned in close to Toby's face.

"You haven't got much of a choice Toby. You can either come now, or I can paint you across the floor some more. Which is it?"

Toby looked like he was on the verge of crying. He looked down for a moment before he nodded his head in consent.

Lucas smiled and patted the side of his face. "Good boy. Come on now, let's not keep Jack waiting."

He and Frankie grabbed Toby's arms, yanking him off the floor and leading him out into the hallway.

Deano and Joey led the way out the club and made sure Toby was in the car before moving off to their own.

Lucas sat in the back with Toby as Frankie navigated the way back to the Manor.

Toby sighed heavily, getting Lucas' attention. Noticing that his lip was still bleeding, he handed him a tissue.

"Clean yourself up before we get there" he muttered, not liking himself for what he had done, but knew he would do it again.

Lucas didn't enjoy what he did. But he owed so much to Jack. If Jack hadn't taken him in and took him under his wing, who knows where he would be right now. Jack had saved him, given him a home and a family when he didn't have to. He could of walked on by and left him there. Lucas' mind wondered back to when he first met Jack.

_Flashback._

_Four years ago. _

_Lucas sat on the hood of his mustang looking out across the Hudson River. It was quiet and fairly deserted at this time of night. _

_He sighed deeply as he resigned himself to another night sleeping in his car, as had been his way of life for the past month now. _

_When he had left Tree Hill he didn't have much. All he had was Keith's car, a little bit of cash and hastily packed duffel. He had tried relentlessly to get a job, but with himself and his clothes in need of a good clean, many places said no before he even opened his mouth. That and the fact he had skipped out of high school with no qualifications. _

_Going home wasn't an option. Not anymore, not after what they had done to him. He used to always think of his mother, brother and friends with such love and affection. Now all there was were bitterness and anger, as well as a little hate. _

_He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. _

"_Little late to be out don't you reckon?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. _

_Lucas immediately went on the defensive, and quickly turned round to face the person who had interrupted his misery. _

"_What's it to you?" Lucas muttered harshly. He had learned that many people in New York weren't that nice, you had to be on your guard. _

_The man chuckled deeply as Lucas surveyed him. He was a large man who looked to be in his mid fifties. His hair was a mixture of ginger and grey and Lucas could tell he had deep pockets from the suit he was wearing. The man reminded him a little of Ray Winstone. _

"_No need to be so rude kid, I was just asking you a simple question." The man replied, an Irish lilt in his voice. _

"_yeah, well when weird people randomly start talking to you at night it's a little suspicious, so forgive me for not overflowing with sincerity" the sarcasm dripped from Lucas' voice. _

_This caused the man to laugh harder. _

"_You sure to have an attitude on you kid. But you still haven't answered my question."_

_Lucas scoffed as he looked at the man, not answering. _

_The man stared back at him for a moment, as if assessing him. After a moment he moved a hand into his pocket, causing Lucas to flinch. _

_He was relieved to see that the man pulled out a cigar, quickly lighting it. _

"_You got a name kid?" he asked after a few puffs on his cigar. _

_Lucas watched him for a moment before finally answering. _

"_Lucas." He muttered. _

_The man nodded "so you do know how to answer a question then." He moved forward and extended his hand. _

"_Jack Maloney" _

_Lucas made no move to return the gesture. _

_Jack laughed "you aint got much by the way of manners have you? When a man offers his hand to you, usually you shake it." _

_Lucas was a little angry at how patronising this guy was being. _

"_You're the one who has just strolled over here like you rule the damn place, ordering me about." _

_Jack laughed again. Lucas began to get irritated by this. _

"_I like you kid, you have spine. Back to my earlier question. What you doing out here?" _

"_Going for a moonlight stroll." _

_Jack grinned. "Kid, if I was going to do anything to you, I would have done it already. Quit being so defensive." _

_He walked around the mustang slowly, surveying it as he puffed on his cigar. _

_Lucas didn't know that when he did this, Jack had spotted the duffel bag and pillow on the back seat._

"_What do you want?" Lucas muttered. _

_Jack surveyed him for a moment before he answered. _

"_That's a good question Lucas. How bout I meet you back here tomorrow and answer it for you?" _

_Lucas looked at him, confused. _

"_Well I don't want to interrupt your moonlight stroll. If you really want to know, I will see you here the same time tomorrow. Have a good night." _

_With that, Jack turned and walked away. _

_End flashback._

Lucas smiled as he thought back to that day. He had been one hell of a cocky idiot. What he didn't know then is that Jack had already taken to him, and was already ready to offer him a job. He had messed with Lucas to see if he was up to the task. Lucky for both of them, he was.

He was pulled from his reverie as the car stopped at the gates to the mansion. He turned to Toby.

"Put your game face on. It's time to see the boss."

* * *

**I hope this chapter helped you understand what's going on a little better. I will have several flashbacks over the next few chapters to help explain how Lucas got to the position he is in. Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know and leave a review, good or bad! **


End file.
